


Hypothermia (Whumptober 2020)

by twofrontteethstillcrooked



Series: Whumptober [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, snippetfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofrontteethstillcrooked/pseuds/twofrontteethstillcrooked
Summary: isn’t it funny how they never made another film after Force Awakens? weird stuff
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Whumptober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975861
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Hypothermia (Whumptober 2020)

“‘We’re gonna have to flood his veins with hot soup,’ they’re telling me–”

“Warm saline,” Rey corrected.

“Bone broth,” Finn said threateningly, glaring at Poe while unpacking a clean pair of socks and trousers right onto Poe’s chest. “The first nurse took one look at him,” he growled at Rey, “and turned to me and said, 'All his blood will need to be warmed via hemodialysis, but it should only take about five hours and he’ll probably fall asleep again.’ Which sounds nice, doesn’t it! Some of the rest of us would enjoy a nap but oh well, I guess." 

He fished out a soft long-sleeved shirt and let it drop from his hands. Poe removed it from his own face when he felt he could do so without grinning. Rey was on the other side of the small medbay, rubbing a line between her eyes with one fingertip. Poe risked trying to sneak a glance up at Finn while she wasn’t paying attention. Finn noticed immediately and his eyes seemed to bulge for a second as though they might explode from his skull like little plasma grenades. 

"Oh no no, sir, you will not be giving me that kind of look tonight.” Finn shook the knapsack until a toothbrush fell out and bonked Poe on the nose. “All innocence, like, 'It wasn’t my fault at all that my snowspeeder went haywire in a blizzard and I was nearly eaten by wolves, because that sort of thing never happens to me, I’m the best pilot in ninety galaxies and I never do anything reckless.’”

“It was bears,” Poe rasped.

“I’d heard snow slugs,” Rey offered.

Finn pointed his finger at her. “Don’t you start.”

She shrugged and made a guileless expression. “He doesn’t seem any more addled than usual,” she told Finn.

“Sitting right here,” Poe said. “Could I have another one of those warmed-up blankets?”

“I’ll go ask a nurse,” Rey offered, sounding downright thrilled to have a task that would remove her from the room.

“Hey,” Poe said, reaching for Finn’s elbow, “buddy, you gotta calm down with the toiletries.”

Finn caught the tin of tooth powder before it rolled off the other side of the hover-gurney. He allowed himself to be sat on the edge by Poe’s hip, but was denying eye contact and possibly grinding his teeth. His jaw was squared rather appealingly, and he appeared to be trying to laser a hole through the nearest wall via the force, or maybe just sheer force of will. When Poe squeezed his elbow, Finn slowly shifted his line of sight back to Poe, narrowing his eyes when Poe attempted a small lopsided smile.

“Hitching up the trailer went, well, without a hitch,” Poe said, “and five boxes of laser trip mines, Finn. Almost sixty mines. Not a single mine exploded when I, um, collided with that outcropping, that’s how well secured they were. And the beacon worked like a charm; Snap and Karé found me in under three hours. All good.”

Finn let his chin fall to his chest, eyes closed in what was surely an admission of defeat. He did look tired, Poe noted. But everyone was tired, cold, and tired of the cold; they’d all been saying that sarcastically to each other for seven iced-over weeks. He placed his palm against Finn’s shoulder and pressed, just slightly, until Finn sighed and looked at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m glad the munitions retrieval was successful. Glad you didn’t freeze to death,” Finn said. “If I have to be.”

Poe moved his hand to Finn’s throat and gentled his fingers up to Finn’s jaw. “I missed you too,” he said, and if he shivered when Finn kissed him, it was probably only from the lingering effects of the blizzard.

**Author's Note:**

> isn’t it funny how they never made another film after Force Awakens? weird stuff


End file.
